The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to electrical connectors, and, more particularly, to electrical connectors for electronic modules.
Computers and servers may use numerous types of electronic modules, such as processor and memory modules (e.g. Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory (SDRAM), or Extended Data Out Random Access Memory (EDO RAM), and the like). The memory modules are produced in a number of formats such as, for example, Single In-line Memory Modules (SIMM's), or the newer Dual In-line Memory Modules (DIMM's), Small Outline DIMM's (SODIMM's), and Fully Buffered DIMM's. Typically, the electronic modules are installed in one or more multi-pin sockets mounted on a system board or motherboard. Each electronic module has a card edge that provides an interface generally between two opposite rows of contacts in the socket.
There is an ongoing trend toward smaller electronic packages. This trend is accelerated by the adoption of certain standards such as the Advanced Telecommunications Computing Architecture (ATCA) standard. In systems that adhere to the ATCA standard, the space provided for electronic modules and socket connectors is limited. Space limitations require that the size of the electronic modules as well as the socket connectors be reduced. At least some known socket connectors include electrical contacts having a vertical contact design. However, such vertical electrical contacts may not provide a socket connector with as low of a vertical profile as desired.
There is a need for a lower profile socket connector that may be used in space-limited applications.